kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Events
The following Quests are time-limited events that took place for a certain amount of time. Judita Event (2015) In the game's Nutaku version, the developers decided to award a 5* Archer, Judita Jicha, to the most dedicated players. The event took place from Nov 23rd until Dec 23rd and the requirements you had to meet was to complete all of the Main Story's Quests that were available that day, which was Part 2 Chapter 1, and post a picture of your accomplishment to Nutaku's Official Facebook page. Along with Judita you were also awarded with 10 Employee Stones. Christmas Campaign (2015) The Christmas Event for 2015 took place from Dec 11th until Dec 29th. The Event despite being named as a campaign only featured a Christmas Dungeon under the Events tab in Quests section. The dungeon had three difficulties: Beginner, Intermediate and Hard. After completing the Beginner and the Intermediate quests for the first time, you'd get the Christmas Weapon and Christmas Weapon X recipes respectively, which allowed you to craft special Christmas weapons and accessories for your Employees in the Equipment Lab. The recipes disappear after the event is over, but every weapon you have crafted up until that point will remain in your Inventory. The weapons that you crafted each time from any of the two recipes was entirely random and there was no way to manipulate the outcome. To craft these recipes you needed special ingredients found only in this dungeon. The ingredients were the following: * Holly Sprig * Christmas Eve Stardust * Ice Crystal The weapons ranged from the normal version up to the +4 rank. There was also a special version for these weapons, the /4, which gives only 1 stats to every category and is a considered a gag, but the good thing is that it could sell for 10 times the amount it would normally cost. If you equip any of these weapons/accessories to any of your Employees, then they will appear in a Santa Claus/Christmas outfit. The Christmas Weapons you could craft were the following: * Christmas Blade & Christmas Blade X * Holy Night Blade & Holy Night Blade X * Christmas Bow & Christmas Bow X * Christmas Lance & Christmas Lance X * Christmas Hammer & Christmas Hammer X * Christmas Mace & Christmas Mace X * Christmas Dagger & Christmas Dagger X * Christmas Necklace & Christmas Necklace X A few more christmas-only items were the Christmas Cake, which refilled your Bread/Food capacity by 100 per cake consumed and the X-Hammer, which increased your chances to get a better version for the Christmas weapons. Additionaly, there was an increase in the quality of the daily Login Bonus given by the developers. Furthermore, the background in the CEO Office was changed to match the Christmas mood, along with the field in the Facilities, Configure and Takeover sections. Beginner During Christmas only! Obtain materials you won't find anywhere else! Period: Until 13:00 GMT on 12/29/2015 Recommended Level: 10 and up Cost: 600 Bread EXP Gained: ~1200 (depending on enemies) Intermediate During Christmas only! Obtain materials you won't find anywhere else! Period: Until 13:00 GMT on 12/29/2015 Recommended Level: 50 and up Cost: 900 Bread EXP Gained: ~3200 (depending on enemies) Hard During Christmas only! Obtain materials you won't find anywhere else! Period: Until 13:00 GMT on 12/29/2015 Recommended Level: 80 and up Cost: 1200 Bread EXP Gained: ~5300 (depending on enemies) Despite the recommended levels mentioned in the descriptions, the dungeons could easily be completed even if your Employees were 15 Levels below the recommended level. In these dungeons you faced the following enemies: * Santa Chickbats * Employees in Christmas Outfits (most of them high-ranked 5* Characters) * Present Box (rarer to encounter but awarded you with a free Golden Treasure Chest) The Golden Chests had a chance to contain the X Hammer or the Christmas Cake, otherwise it would contain a high number of any of the christmas weapon recipes ingredients. New Year's Event (2016) The New Year's Event for 2016 takes place from the 5th to the 15th of January. Players can buy choose to buy 'Grab Bags' with employee stones that contain random items from the shop such as Fairy Envelopes, Shop Accessories and Guidebooks as well as draw a fortune every day (it is believed, Fortune Draw resets at 00:00 GMT+0). Depending on the Fortune, a random Fortune Dungeon will be opened for 1~24 hours. More details can be found on the New Year's Event Page. Valentine's Chocolate Festival Event (2016) The Valentine Event for 2016 takes place from the 10th to the 25th of February. Upon logging in for the first time after the event begins, players will receive 5 Heart Stickers and a 'Chocolate from X' (where X is the currently appointed secretary) along with being shown a picture of their Secretary confessing to them. Players may then obtain additional Heart Stickers and Gratitude Chocolate from party members who have completed 10 Event Quests and can trade the Heart Stickers for consumables. More details can be found on the Valentine's Chocolate Festival Event Page. Spring Event Rookie Training (2016) The Spring Event for 2016 takes place from 24th March to 4th April. Players will be able to immediately obtain either Aselia, Margaret or Lesly for free where after choosing one, they may obtain the others from trying their luck at "Hire Employee". The Event also includes a special themed Quest with 3 difficulty levels that contain materials for event specific weapons. These weapons will only be obtainable during the event. More details can be found on the Spring Event Rookie Training Page.